At present, there are many types of array substrates, where some types of array substrates have a dense number of wires. For the array substrate having the dense number of wires, testing array lines is difficult because clearance between the lines is too small and exceeds a resolution limit of a typical testing device. Furthermore, interference is generated between the wires, which greatly affects detection rate of a problem line.